


I'm His Mother

by BetterInFiction



Series: After All [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Baby Naruto, Canon Compliant, Feelings, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship, Oneshot, Sadness, Short, Short & Sweet, family love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2436677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetterInFiction/pseuds/BetterInFiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Happy Birthday my beautiful boy,” she kissed the tiny fingers still wrapped tight around hers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm His Mother

_This wasn’t supposed to happen._

_All we’ve worked for…_

_Gone._

Kushina held Naruto close to her chest, she was so tired and her arms were shaking but she wouldn’t let herself fall asleep. She wouldn’t give up. She would wait until Minato came back.

_He always comes back._

_He better come back._

She squeezed her eyes shut to block out the tears. She was done crying, she was going to have to be strong. She would drag the Nine Tails back into her body and die with it. That was the only way to save them. She had to be _strong,_ for Minato and for Naruto. She looked down at the sleeping baby, her sweet baby boy. She was thankful that he had Minato’s hair and his gorgeous eyes; he would be so handsome one day.

“My Naruto… I'm so glad you're here.”

She had never particularly wanted children, never wanted them to go through what she did.

_Never wanted to put anyone in danger._

But Minato changed her mind, made her realize that she was more than just the Nine Tails Jinchuriki. She had been so excited when she found out that she was pregnant, she was starting a family with Minato, a man who had shown her so much love for no apparent reason.

_“I’m gonna be a Mom!”_

She couldn’t have asked for more. But the fear had set in not hours later. She had spent nights up worrying while Minato slept next to her. He had been so reassuring.

_“Nothing will happen while I’m there,” he had smiled and kissed her forehead._

But something did happen. That man took everything…

“Naruto,” she choked back the coughs that threatened to tear apart her body but the tears slid freely onto her son’s face.

“I’m sorry baby, but it’ll be okay. You’ll be strong and happy and healthy. Mommy’ll watch over you even if you don’t know it,” she told him. “Daddy will take care of you, if he doesn’t then I’ll come back and kick his butt,” she chuckled bitterly and Naruto made a tiny noise. She smiled and slipped her finger in the tiny fist as it uncurled. Surprisingly strong fingers fastened tight and refused to let go.

_You’re so perfect._

_I wish I had more time with you._

_I’m sorry._

Kushina pulled her child closer.

“Happy Birthday Naruto,” she whispered. She’d miss those so she might as well say them now.

“Happy Birthday, I’m so happy to finally meet you,” she inhaled his sweet scent.

“Happy Birthday my son,” she kissed his forehead.

“Happy Birthday my beautiful boy,” she kissed the tiny fingers still wrapped tight around hers.

“Happy Birthday. I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This one was harder to write than the first! I almost scrapped it altogether but it came out. And now I have an idea for a third part…


End file.
